


WOLF15

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	WOLF15

切岛打着手电筒，穿过幽暗的长廊，来到了一扇被锁得紧紧的铁门前，他手里提着的篮子被布料盖上了，有一些淡淡的血迹沾染在上面。

 

看门的人看到是他来了，恭敬地给他开了门。状似无尽的通道黑暗无比，像一张张开的深渊大口，把一切光源吞噬，像个阴森恐怖的狱址，切岛的脚边还有嶙峋的动物白骨和稀薄的咖色血迹。从通道的咙口深处传来无数兽类的嘶吼，仔细倾听，切岛还能从中分辨出他的同类。

 

这里是禁闭所，关押那些那些兽化的士兵，防止他们暴走。

 

切岛一步一步往里走，身影被黑暗吞没。一路上两边被关押的野兽隔着铁窗虎视眈眈地看着他，从喉咙里发出威胁的低吟。之前还抵背作战的伙伴现在已经在失了智的头脑里把他当成行走的食物来看待。

 

他面色从容地继续往里面走，手电筒的光照亮一小片潮湿的路。最后切岛抬了抬手，光源汇集在一处。一对金色的瞳孔吸收了所有的光，它们的主人每次眨眼，那两处亮得惊人的地方都仿佛在射出闪电。

 

一头狮子躺在地上，身材极度修长，体型近乎完美，他背部的皮毛呈华贵的浅金色，半裸着的腹部又是接近发白的淡金色，它的尾巴慵懒地扫来扫去，看到来人，它伸出舌头舔了舔爪子。

 

“上鸣。”切岛拿出钥匙打开门。狮子对他的呼唤无动于衷。直到切岛把篮子放在它的头颅旁边，它才不紧不慢地起身，围着那个篮子绕了几圈，然后叼住布料掀开，里面的内脏和肉块露了出来。

 

肉食动物被这个味道激得兴奋了起来，之前一直被禁闭所里若有似无的血腥气息弄得全身血液沸腾，满腔猎杀的欲望无处可发泄。

 

切岛冷静地看着上鸣狼吞虎咽地把那些大卸八块的东西撕咬咽下去。

 

“我要去调查爆豪的事。”

 

狮子还在继续大快朵颐，似乎是没有听进切岛在说什么，吞咽的动作丝毫没停。

 

切岛不在意上鸣的不予反应，他继续说了下去：“我发现了一些非常不对劲的地方。如果我的猜想是真的，那么邻国人道和民主的形象将会全面崩盘。”

 

“当然，我并不在意邻国的形象怎么样，我不关心政治。”

 

切岛张开手掌，他的手心因为常年握枪长出了厚厚的茧。他现在已经和那些武器相依为命，夜夜伴眠，但他仍然记得第一次拿到它们杀人时他的双手是如何颤抖得不像话。切岛的记忆伴随着周围淡腥的气息回溯，他嗅到了空气里枪火的味道，他看到了冲天的火光是如何吞噬他从小赖以生存的地方，被烧得不成形的房屋里面不断传来惨叫。

 

切岛震惊地看着面前的这一切，手里刚刚在集市上买到的兔子还在挣扎，他无意识地放开了它，兔子抓住了一线生机，往外死命地逃。

 

火舌包围了整个他们居住的地方，热浪一阵一阵往切岛的脸上扇，切岛隐约看到又痛苦挣扎的人形扒住窗户，离他最近的房子外有个人，一手握着猎枪，一手提着未化成人形的小狼——或者小狼的皮毛。切岛看到那些被现场剥下来的狼皮下还带着黄色的脂肪、红色的血和组织，不知名的液体濡湿了皮毛往下掉。

 

切岛的脑袋仿佛被钝器击中一般太阳穴突突作响，全身血液冰冷倒流。

 

是偷猎者。不知道从哪里来的偷猎者，找到了他们在这条地下街里的住处，他们杀了化成人形的族类，抓住还有价值的狼形的小孩子活剥它们。

 

「这里还有一个。」一个男人发现了呆滞在原地的切岛，他打量了一下他手上暗红色的皮毛，「皮毛很漂亮。」

 

男人根本就不想得到切岛的回答，他狞笑着端起了猎枪，切岛看到黑洞洞的枪口对准了他。

 

切岛惊恐地发现自己无法挪动自己的双腿，他被男人的眼神吓到了，他第一次如此近距离和人类接触，他看到了那双从未见过的眼睛里闪动的残暴和贪婪的光芒，他的目光上下扫过自己，仿佛在看一个死人，或者不值钱的物件。

 

他太怕了，他才十四岁，根本就没有见过这种场面。

 

子弹出膛，爆裂的声响炸开。切岛的本能的求生欲还是战胜了他蠢钝的恐惧与麻木，他迅速翻身滚到一边，身体半伏在地上。

 

令他惊讶的是，那个持枪的男人仰面朝下倒在了地上。他呆愣地望着走过来的满身是血穿着奇异的少年，反转太快他有点反应不过来。

 

少年一只手提着小巧的短刀，一只手用一个诡异的姿势端着枪——因为第一次使用枪火他的手腕被强大的后坐力震得骨裂，他的手腕以上的部位抽搐着，那一定非常疼，切岛想。但是少年的脸上没有露出一丝痛苦的表情。不知道是谁的血顺着他的脖颈往下掉，沾湿了他诡异的项链，其上的勾玉在血色下反射出更美丽的光。

 

他放下刀子，把带着血的已经残损了一些的刀片从刀身取下来，然后从口腔里面取出新的刀片。切岛不敢相信这个少年居然把更换的刀片藏在舌床下面。他长长的獠牙和下齿抵住刀片的中部，把这些锋利的东西衔在他的嘴边。他抽出两片，暴力地将它们勉强塞进刀身，然后把剩余的刀片吐在了地上，用没有受伤的左手转了转刀柄。

 

切岛看到刀身灵活地在少年的指缝旋转，然后扎进了男人的头颅，他握住刀柄，插进去又抽出来，组织液和红色的浓浆喷溅出来，短刀和头骨互相折损，两两殒命，都死透了。最后少年把扭曲变形的刀身拔出来，扔在了地上。

 

切岛震惊地看着他的所作所为，嘴唇动了几下，最终还是没说出口。

 

少年和他沉默着对视了一会儿，终于切岛找回了他丧失的语言能力，他看着少年手里的枪：「你为什么会有枪？」

 

少年像看白痴一样看着切岛，仿佛切岛提了个愚蠢至极的问题。

 

「那些人手里的，他用枪对准我，准备射杀我，但是失手了。我抢了过来，对准了他们。」

 

少年把猎枪扔到地上，枪口的硝烟还没散去，枪管上还有深色的血迹。切岛去看少年的脸，他的五官全被血污盖住，暗红色的眼睛里也闪着血光，切岛见过这双眼睛，他第一眼就从少年古怪的衣着辨认出了他的身份。

 

「没有失手。」

 

他是前一段时间来到这里的身份不明的狼族，他和他的族人都不一样，他不是他们的同类，他的皮毛是相间的深灰色，他走在幽暗的地底深处，在一片粗砺的红色中格格不入。他孑孑前行，独自狩猎或歇息，街道最里面的被废弃了很久的人形洞穴是他的暂住处，他一个人生活在那里，和群居的他们泾渭分明。没人知道他从哪里来，他为什么到这里。有一些揣测说是他为了逃避人类的追杀。

 

「为什么人类要杀他？」切岛曾经拨开那些闲聊的同族，挤到中间去问他们。

 

「大概因为他身上有他们需要的东西？」那个大叔笑了笑，獠牙露了出来，丰盈的皮毛在昏暗的灯光下泛光。这是他们最引以为傲的两样东西，他们靠这两样东西捕食、御寒，靠它们赖以生存，却没有想到在有一天这也是给他们带来杀生之祸的根源，他们揣测少年来到这里的原因，却丝毫没有回忆起自己当初是为什么聚集到这里。

 

切岛的目光僵直，绕过少年看到了地狱一样的光景。少年偏了偏头，甩了甩抽搐的手，绕过切岛走了过去。

 

切岛的目光没从废弃的地下街燃烧着鬼火的光景上移开，他们栖息的地方已经被破坏了。切岛的眼神掠过满地的狼皮和尸体，目光所及之处除了这个少年之外没有活物。

 

他失去了从小长大的地方，他开始失去了方向。他的亲人教会他基本的捕猎本领，却没有教给他怎样和人类厮杀，他们曾经轻描淡写地提到过人类的贪婪与残忍，但是切岛从未想到自己能亲眼见证这一切。因为他的族人是那么强大，站在生物链的上端，那些弱小的生物匍匐在他们脚下，他从来没有想到血肉始终抵不过枪火，利刃捅进活的肌体，攻击他们的骨架，切割，分解。

 

——毕竟他们猎杀动物可从来没有用到枪炮，也不会像凌迟那样残忍。

 

之后少年就离开了，切岛不知道他去了哪里。直到几年后的一天他被应召入伍，看到和前任将军站在一起作为新兵代表的他。

 

爆豪胜己。切岛得知了当初那个少年的名字。

 

他对这个少年怀有忌惮，他虽然知道在那种情况下必须反击，但是少年的手段比偷猎的人更像屠戮。两人隔着许多新兵对视的时候，一股寒意还是忍不住从他的脚底撺掇上来。他想起爆豪握住刀和猎枪的手，看到了他接过话筒时没被遮住的手臂上的狼毫，还有唇齿开合之间藏不住的狼牙——融合了人类和兽族所有魔鬼潜质的人。

 

他当时内心惧怕这个人年纪轻轻就心狠手辣，却没有意识到根据自身所见的片面下的结论也是有失偏颇的。

 

切岛的回忆被中断，他低头，看到上鸣咬住他的裤子，他蹲下来去摸那头大型猫咪，可能是被自己焦躁的情绪传染，狮子也不停地甩动着尾巴，耳朵扇动着，不时从口里吐出浊气。切岛盯着上鸣不断摇摆的棕色狮子尾巴失了神。

 

“我没记错的话，你和爆豪的兽化期很相近？”

 

他蹲下身去摸狮子的下巴。

 

“我不能再坐视不管了。”切岛知道他在说一句非常疯狂的话，也许没有人会支持他，他已经接触到了真相的一隅，他没办法放弃，他一人的力量微薄，他却仍然失智地想要继续做下去，他脑海里有了一个异常恐怖的猜想，关于爆豪去的地方，关于这个地方的作用。

 

狮子轻轻去舔他的手，像是给予他赞同和理解。

 

>

 

绿谷在黑暗的房间里睁开眼，旁边有另一个人的体温，蛙吹在他的床边睡着了。他怜惜地看着女孩眼眶下淡淡的青色，伸手想要去抚平一下她的额头，手伸到半空却缩了回来。

 

他不想让她醒过来。

 

绿谷小心翼翼地掀开被子下了床，轻手轻脚地绕过沉睡的女孩，披上一件大衣拉开了门，为了避免重靴踩在地上发出声音，他将靴子提在手上，赤着脚踩在冰冷的地上，轻缓地带上了门。

 

蛙吹在听到微乎其微的关门声之后睁开了眼，她微不可闻地叹气，然后站起来尾随绿谷走了出去。

 

绿谷将自己裹在大衣里面，往监狱大楼的方向走。蛙吹跟在他身后，两人保持着几十米的距离，一前一后走进了大楼。

 

女孩子愤恨地咬住了下唇，看着自己长官走进了那个令人生怖的牢笼，她别紧了腰间的枪，把它握得死紧。

 

在牢笼深处浅眠的狼听到了熟悉的脚步声，睁开了眼睛，一双红到渗血的眼睛盯着牢笼外站着的人。他看着绿谷走到铁门面前，然后慢慢蹲了下来，从贴牢笼的空隙伸进去了一只手。

 

狼挺起脊椎，一步一步朝绿谷走过去。

 

绿谷只觉得牢笼里面寒气逼人，他以前从未觉得这里是如此冰冷，他光是待在这里一会儿，就觉得自己全身僵硬、冰冷，仿佛变成了化石。从监狱的四周传来了铁索轧轧作响的声音，盖板锈蚀的铰链咯吱作响。他想，或许这是某个兽人在死命挣扎的声音。绿谷厌恶推开门轴时发出的巨大的声音，他最开始疑惑为什么不在门轴上抹油，后来才想明白这是为了防止他们逃跑特地设置的，强大尖锐的噪声，给人以巨大的压抑。这些兽人像无智慧无尊严的畜生一样被关押在这里，身躯被黑暗埋葬，理智被绝望淹没，四面皆是墙。

 

绿谷感到爆豪吐出的热气喷到了自己的指尖，令他感到讽刺的是，他觉得这个气息比起监狱里面冰凉麻木的一切，居然显得温暖，他的指尖因为这个热度活络了起来。

 

他的脚边散落着腐败的残肢，他没心思去辨认是什么部位，他用另一只手捂住自己的口鼻。黑暗中两团红火忽明忽暗，是爆豪在眨眼睛。最后，他感到有又硬又尖的东西咬住了自己的手，随即传来的疼痛让绿谷皱了皱眉。

 

柔软黏腻的舌头舔过他的每一道掌纹，利刃一般的牙齿隔开掌面，血被一滴不剩地卷入狼的口腔。

 

爆豪不肯吃任何东西，除了绿谷。他把那些送进来的食物杀死，然后放置在一边。他饿了三天三夜，直到绿谷无视发目的告诫跑到这里来才用他的血液润了一下空虚的肠胃。

 

最后爆豪松开了他的手，绿谷抽回了手，伤口迅速愈合。爆豪在做这件事的时候张弛有度，他从来不损害到绿谷手上的任何神经。虽然绿谷被他反复撕咬，伤口反复流血，但他总觉得爆豪是浅尝辄止，他甚至有一种荒唐的想法，他觉得现在的爆豪是不会真正伤害到他的。

 

每天进行这种另类的投食，甚至还养成了这种无声的默契。绿谷觉得他肯定脑袋也不清醒了。

 

绿谷靠着监狱的铁门背对着爆豪坐在冰冷的地上，他的大衣里面只穿了一件单薄的衣裳，他觉得有点冷。他开始神游，心里越发焦虑，许多念头在他脑海里面混杂、挤碎、漂浮，乱成模糊的一片。他也不知道自己到底在担心什么，他担心的事情太多了。

 

逼得他最紧的就是十天之后的竞技，一想到又要回到那个赛场去面临那一切，绿谷就觉得难受。他把头埋在膝盖里，脑袋又陷入麻木。

 

过了一会儿觉得有一团温暖的东西缠上了他凉得像冰的手，绿谷往旁边看，看到了爆豪的尾巴缠上了自己的胳膊，毛绒绒的尾尖裹住自己的手指。

 

那头狼的齿缝还有他的血，眼神看起来也很凶恶，他们对视，过了一会儿，绿谷伸手回握住了那团毛绒绒的尾巴，然后他感受到了那头狼的身体凑上来，隔着铁栏杆的缝隙贴上了他的背，狼族高热的温度绕上来，让绿谷觉得稍微暖和了一些。

 

>

 

轰焦冻拆开桌子上的信件，看到了落款写得狂乱无比的字迹。

 

——渡我被身子。

 

他看都没看信的内容，就把它撕成了碎片。每个月的某一天他都会收到这封只有落款人的来信，他知道这个女人是谁，当然也知道信里面写的什么。

 

他对那群赴邀约前去的人嗤之以鼻，他极其厌恶这种行为，他之前对这个血腥邀约都是不二地拒绝，这一次他却改变了自己的想法。

 

他已经走到了这个地位，他已经有了自信，并且有了一些筹码可以和他的父亲抗衡。

 

轰焦冻垂下眼睑，他想起最后一次见到绿谷的情景，他握住枪，和父亲在谈论着什么，他一点都没有被讨厌的自觉，他看着父亲的眼神里充满了敬佩；他丝毫没有自己的未来走向已经被改变的自觉，他的脸上仍然是欢欣的表情。

 

他们一直谈到天黑下来，宿营的士兵都已经吃完了饭，轰焦冻才看到绿谷向父亲作了个军礼。

 

暗夜之中，苍茫大地浑然一体黑暗无比，罡风扫荡兽呜咽，在极其荒凉的背景衬托下，绿谷向他走过来的身影显出不真实的虚无感。

 

轰焦冻死死地抓紧了已经变成碎屑的信件，他已经走到了这个地步，他不能再放弃了，而且有的事情，是他必须面对的，有的错误，是他必须弥补的。


End file.
